<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pillowfort by WellDoneBeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350152">The Pillowfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca'>WellDoneBeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Valentine's Day [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blanketfort, COVID-19, Coronavirus mention, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, covid-19 mention, pillow fort, pillowfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He entered the fort and took his boyfriend in his arms, tangling their legs together and letting Finn hide his face in his neck. The world was a mess right now and he knew there wasn’t much he could do to make things better in relation to that, but at least he could try and make his boyfriend’s day better. Sometimes, that was enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of Valentine's Day [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pillowfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a><br/>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Poe watched Finn leaning in the TV’s direction with a worried face, running his hand over his face nervously and sighing.</p><p>It was Valentine’s day, and he couldn’t remember the last time any one of them had left the house for more than doctor’s visits. They had been subscribed to a food box service since they moved in together, and working from home wasn’t new or unusual. They were in a good situation if compared to many people, honestly: They didn’t lack food, heating, a ceiling over their heads, were not in the higher-risk group for the new virus, and had nothing to really complain about. Still, this was a hard situation, and no one could say otherwise.</p><p>Poe was a person with a good mental health state; his mother was a psychologist and he had been in therapy since he remembered, so he had learnt to deal with anything that came his way while it did, and had nothing but support from his family. Finn, though, was different. He and his boyfriend had met at middle school, and he had been naturally anxious since then, and even under treatment, the symptoms tended to still show up. If Poe was scared in this pandemic – if he was afraid of what could happen or not, of how things could change by any seconds and of the growing numbers of people dying from a disease no one knew how to cute – it wasn’t hard to figure out how terrified Finn was, and watching the news – something crucial, though painful – never helped.</p><p>“Hey,” he called gently, walking in his boyfriend’s direction and putting his hand on his elbow. “I think we should watch something else.”</p><p>Finn tore his eyes away from the television and moved them to him, frowning deeply.</p><p>“Finn,” he insisted with a gentle voice. “No more news for today. We’re good for that. It’s Valentine’s Day. We should celebrate that.”</p><p>Celebrating. Gosh, when was the last time they celebrated anything? Not even Biden’s victory had brought them more than just small smiles in these dreadful times.</p><p>His boyfriend scowled a bit but sighed.</p><p>“You’re right,” he decided. “You’re right. I’ll… Just go for a shower, and maybe we can have dinner and watch something nice?”</p><p>Poe confirmed and watched in silence as he stepped into the bathroom, looking around the room and biting his lip, picking up on an idea. He waited to hear the shower being turned on, and walked to his bedroom, picking up blankets and the pillows spread on the box mattress, setting everything on a chair before opening the couch to create a bigger space he and Finn could share. Trying to be as silent as possible, he carried the tall dining chairs to make a circle, enough that he could make a tent out of it with the blankets he’d brought, and positioned the TV so they’d be able to watch it. Then, he covered the cushions with the thicker sheets and pillows before starting with the blankets, securing them with weights.</p><p>The shower was still on when he walked to the kitchen, picking some snacks up and setting up frozen French fries in their air fryer before taking the snacks to the living room. He took four cans of soda and water bottles from the fridge and set them with the snacks, setting their big fan in the fort so they wouldn’t melt to death, and stepped back, standing in front of the set-up.</p><p>It looked good, considering he hadn’t done one of those since childhood. Apparently, he also had a good timing, because that was when Finn walked into the living room and stopped right by his side.</p><p>“What is this?” he questioned slowly.</p><p>Poe opened a large smile and spread his arms.</p><p>“Well,” he smiled largely. “This is our blanket fort. Happy Valentine’s Day!”</p><p>Finn looked at him, then back at the ‘construction’ in their living room.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He just stepped back and gave him space to finally enter the fort, kneeling in as soon as his boyfriend sat down on the cushions.</p><p>“We have snacks of all kinds, soda, water, Netflix, Hulu, HBO, and all of the streaming we keep subscribing to and takes literally half of our monthly budget.”</p><p>Finn chuckled but snuggled into the pillows.</p><p>“Does the fort builder come along too?” he questioned.</p><p>Poe smiled.</p><p>“He actually does,” he answered. “Alright, then. Gimme some space.”</p><p>He entered the fort and took his boyfriend in his arms, tangling their legs together and letting Finn hide his face in his neck. The world was a mess right now and he knew there wasn’t much he could do to make things better in relation to that, but at least he could try and make his boyfriend’s day better. Sometimes, that was enough.</p><p>“So,” he muttered. “Do you want to watch anything?”</p><p>Finn took a deep breath, then a second and a third.</p><p>“You can put something on later” he decided. “I just want to snuggle now. Is that okay?”</p><p>Poe kissed his forehead.</p><p>“More than okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/welldonebeca">Twitter</a><br/>Find me on <a href="https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>